


Sunshine on the Horizon

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Forgiveness, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Main Character (Mystic Messenger) - Freeform, Mentioned RFA (Mystic Messenger), Picnic, Spoilers for Seven Route, Spoilers for secret endings, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Reflecting on the past and the present, both Saeyoung and Saeran come to terms with where they’ve been and where they are now.Work from Tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sunshine on the Horizon

“Did you ever think that we’d be able to do this?” 

“What? Do you mean to lay on our backs like this?”

“C’mon, you know what I meant, Saeran. Did you ever stop and think that one day we would have nothing to worry about, no target on our back, just being able to exist without worrying any more?” 

“You certainly wanted me to believe that we would be able to have… this, I guess.” 

“Well, did I steer you wrong in that regard?” 

“...”

There was silence after a long pause. 

Saeyoung lifted his head just a smidge to look at his twin brother, the white in his head had started to fade and the roots were starting to show once more. His natural hair was starting to grow back in and he hadn’t bothered to try and whiten it since the last time he had a chance to do so. 

He said that he just didn’t want to deal with the hassle of dying the roots over and over again, but Saeyoung had a feeling that he wasn’t doing it because he was trying to accept that his life had finally changed and he was free again. 

He was free from the hold of chains that had bound him to a master that abused him. 

It was his fault, Saeyoung tried to avoid that thought. Had he not trusted V and Rika so much, perhaps he would have been able to do things differently. 

V had tried to protect him, but he had ultimately failed, and that had cost him his life. Rika had the cost of her life taken as well as she was being punished for what she did to not only Saeran but hundreds of followers that had bowed to her hand. He never thought that when he extended his hand to her, and him, that one day—

He would have someone that believed in him so much that it shook the very foundation of his core and spurned him to believe in himself again. By believing in himself, he was able to go and rescue his brother and right many wrongs that had been done. 

Things weren’t perfect by any means but life wasn’t perfect. 

Yet, it felt like it was. 

Saeran glanced at him, his mint-colored eyes watching him for a while as if searching his expression for something unspoken. He had his feelings on the matter, knowing that he had been led to believe that his brother had abandoned him and run off for his safety. He hadn’t known that he left to protect them. 

He left to learn how to cover their tracks and ensure that nobody would ever be able to destroy them as they always feared that they would. Saeyoung wanted to gain the power to protect them from their father, and he had gotten that when V gave him a chance to go off the grid for sure, and yet, he never told Saeran. 

Saeyoung had apologized time and time again, and a part of him knew that he had done that on the case that their mother forced Saeran to say something, or worse, that she used Saeran as a bargaining chip to their father if he had taken Saeyoung. It had been a mess, and while he had a lot of regrets and pain his heart for the past—

There was no changing the past. 

No changing what Saeyoung had done, and no changing what he had done. 

Yet, forgiveness existed. 

Saeran knew that it existed when that person that he had chosen to destroy everything that was the RFA had smiled at him and extended their hand to him, acting as if he hadn’t done anything wrong in the first place. “It’s nice to finally meet you, officially, anyway, Saeran. I’m happy that you’re with us.”

It’s funny to think that a year ago, he would have scoffed at those words and done something to wipe that look from their face, but the anger in his heart had been slowly fading away from him the longer that he was free from the elixir, and from the false paradise that that woman had given to him on a plate of lies. 

Look at them, right at this moment, laying underneath the sun as the rest of the RFA surrounds them. Saeran can’t say that he’s ever known what it’s like to have friends or people that care about him truly, and if he had, he can’t recall what that feels like anymore if it was something that ever existed in his mind. 

He never thought that his life would turn out like this, but then again, neither he nor Saeyoung thought that they were ever going to see the light of day outside of that house that had been holding them as prisoners ever since the day their lungs first breathed in oxygen. So, even if it wasn’t what he expected…

Saeran couldn’t say that he was upset about it, particularly. 

Anything was better than being trapped behind four walls. All he ever wanted was to be able to see the sky, and now, he could see it as much as he wanted, and he didn’t have to ask for anyone’s permission to have that power. 

Saeyoung often watched him linger at the door before he stepped outside every morning as if knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

Had Saeyoung felt that too once he left for the agency? 

The sound of laughter pulled him from his deep thoughts and brought both his and Saeyoung’s attention away from each other and onto the party coordinator who was calling over to them from the bottom of the hill where they stood with Yoosung and Zen. “Hey, boys! Are you going to nap all day long or are you going to join us for lunch?”

Saeyoung sat upright and called back down to them, that they would be down in a second as Saeran continued to stare at the group below. “It isn’t what I expected,” he started to say, “But I’m happy that this is where we wound up.” 

Saeyoung didn’t hide his smile. 

“Me too,” he said, offering Saeran his hand. “We can’t keep our family waiting, now can we? I can tell you with certainty that my spouse will scold us if we keep them waiting.” 

Saeran took his hand as Saeyoung helped him up. Family, huh? He scoffed a bit to cover the small smile that wanted to crawl on his face. He wouldn’t let him have too much fun with his honesty. “Tch, you’re the one that married them, you did sign up for that. That’s your problem, brother, not mine.” 

Yeah, everything was how it was supposed to be. 


End file.
